


Shh..I'm here

by SunStarScarlett



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunStarScarlett/pseuds/SunStarScarlett
Summary: Tharn and Type have a little sexy time with a little added spice. Type remembers his past and becomes scared...a panic attack ensues. However his love is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Shh..I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so be aware it might not be great. 
> 
> Slight TW: very small mention of past rape/molestation, and of course a panic attack.
> 
> I know Yai Nong and Khun Phi are the names used by Mew and Gulf however I chose for them to also be used by Tharn and Type. 
> 
> No beta
> 
> Enjoy :)

We were lying in bed in one another's grasp, both of us were peacefully listening to the other's breath. Tharn had just freshly showered and I could still smell the lingering scent of his body wash on his neck, where my nose was currently in the crook of. Our legs were twisted together and our chests layed pressed against each other.  
Tharn gives a soft peck on my neck, I love the way his soft lips gracefully flutter against my skin. He continues peppering my neck with kisses, each moving up a little until he begins working his way up my jawline.  
"Tharn…" I whine softly, giving his chest a small shove.  
"Nong…" Tharn mewls back to me softly, by now his lips have reached mine and I feel his lips finally dance over mine. We began to kiss more and eventually I feel his tongue rubbing against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I grant him permission and I feel his hot wet tongue glide into my mouth, his tongue and mine bashing for dominance.  
"Khun Phi loves Yai Nong. " Tharn whispers out against my skin. All I can do is respond to him in response.  
Tharns hands begin to roam my body, beginning with my face but then slowly tracing downwards until he's grasping my sides. I also knot my hands behind his neck, keeping his lips against mine.  
Tharn begins to push up my shirt and I feel his hot flesh against my tummy. He slides his hands up and he moves to my chest, his fingers brushing my nipples.  
"Trust me…?" Tharn asks suddenly, his lips have stopped their ministrations, and all I can do is whine and nod my head wanting his lips back on mine. However instead of getting his lips back he instead pulls away and reaches over me to our nightstand.  
He pulls the drawer open and takes out a silk scarf. I push myself up on my elbows and look up at him quizzically.  
"Tharn, what are you doing?" I ask hesitantly, as I begin to retract myself from his area.  
"I want to try something new tonight." Tharn's voice melts over me like honey, however as I realize what he means I began to become apprehensive.  
"Tharn...I don't know…" I let my voice draw off. As much as it thrills me, I can't help but wonder if it'll be enjoyable for me.  
"Okay, another night." Tharn states and he begins to put the tie back into the drawer.  
"Yes." I say. I'll try, for Tharn. Tharn turns back towards me.  
"Are you sure?" I nod. He takes the tie and grasps it in his hand. "I'll stop, okay?" All I can do is nod, however I know what he says is true. He always wants me to be comfortable, sometimes at the expense of his own comfort, so just for tonight, I think.  
He holds my shoulder and lightly turns me around so I'm facing the wall, and away from him. He cups my cheek and gives a light peck on the back of my neck for reassurance.  
Tharn places the silk tie over my eyes and ties it on the back. Even though the room before was dark, I at least had the moonlight shining in from our window, now I couldn't see anything. When the tie went on I could feel my heart pulse a little faster and my breathing hitch just a little. The darkness allowed in too many thoughts, what was happening around me, was Tharn still here.  
Before my mind can begin racing I feel the large hands of Tharn begin to caress my back, grounding me. Tharn begins to kiss the back of my neck, with small nibbles and bites, marking me as his. His rough hands begin to push the back of my shirt up, exposing my flesh to the cool air. His arms came from behind and began to twist and pull at my nipples, eliciting soft moans from me.  
I could feel the cloth of my shorts begin to become tight. Tharn grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it up and over my head, being careful of the blindfold. He guides me to turn around facing him, and pushing my shoulder down, causing my head to hit my pillow. He straddles my pelvis and  
I can feel my shorts brush against his thigh.  
He runs his hands up and down my chest while twisting and teasing my nipples. He connects his lips to mine and I can't help but moan as our saliva mixes. His motions have become more rough and the blindfold only heightens each touch or nibble. I can feel each delicate little scrape of skin and can focus on the sound of our heavy breathing.  
I feel Tharn pause for a moment and in the next hear the soft thud of his shirt hitting the carpet. I run my hands over his sweaty flesh, letting my senses guide me as Tharn begins to kiss down my chest and to my pelvis. I feel his fingers as they run under the elastic of my shorts, and I feel Tharn's hand as he cups my clothed dick. I give a short groan as he increases pressure.  
"Tharn." I moan out.  
"Tell me what you want." He ordered softly.  
"Ugh...Tharn...please.." He suddenly stops all his touches and I'm left feeling bare and needy. "Tharn...Tharn.Tharn."My voice starts to have a slight edge to it, I can feel my stomach begin to churn, as my mind tells me he's not there, even if I can feel the slight brush of his thighs on mine.  
"Tell me what you want, Type." Tharn asks again, his voice is almost euphoric.  
"Touch me, please." I don't care if I sound needy as I chirp out my reply. I just need his touch. I need to feel the cold of his thumb ring as it presses into my skin, and I need to feel the familiar heat off of his crotch as it grinds into mine.  
Most of all I need to know that I'm not alone in this darkness, because alone means I can get hurt, alone means bad men touch you.  
Luckily Tharn doesn't tease this time and goes right in. He grabs my hips and grinds our crotches together, both of us moaning as we both get the must needed friction.  
"God, I love you Type." He growls out his lips coming to smash onto mine. We do that for a while, our tongues sloppily making out as our pelvises grind furiously together.  
At some point Tharn decides he's done waiting and he helps me to take off my shorts and boxers leaving me in the bare as he flips me over and my stomach presses down into our mattress.  
I feel his slicked lips as he places open mouthed kisses all the way down my back into he reaches the two dimples at the bottom of my back. He reaches over into the nightstand and pulls out a packet of lube. I can hear the slight sticky noises as he warms it up on his fingers.  
He begins preping me by slowly inserting one of his long fingers into my arse. We both moan when he's fully placed his finger in my ass. He begins to ravage my back with his mouth as he continues to finger my ass open, and stretch me to my limit. One finger becomes two then eventually two becomes three.  
After Tharn has been prepping me for at least ten minutes, his three fingers plunging in and out of my ass, as I moan and squirm and beg.  
"Do you want my cock, Type?" Tharn teases as he removes his fingers, straddles my thighs, preparing himself with lube, from the sounds of it. My hands clutch at the sheets as I wait painfully for release.  
Tharn opens my ass up and without entering me he runs his cock up and down my arse.  
"You're such a good wifey." Tharn tells me. He slowly begins to push in, and my tight, hot, ass engulfs his cock. We both groan out loudly, not being able to hold back our satisfaction.  
Before I know it, Tharn is fully in me and he pauses for just a moment, adjusting himself slightly. He slowly pulls out and pushes back in his pace becoming faster and faster. When Tharn starts plunging in so hard the bed post hits the wall, he grabs my wrists and with one hand and holds them down above me.  
I can feel my breaths start to build, I don't like this. I can't see his face or his eyes, I need to see his soft comforting eyes. I can feel my stomach churn, and not because I'm about to cum. Usually this would be fine, but it feels too much like my past, just like I'm getting fucked senseless and no one cares.  
I know it's Tharn my mind screams at me that this is Tharn my loving sweet boyfriend, not him. He's held my wrists before, but that was when I would look behind my shoulder and see ecstasy on his face. Now I see darkness. I feel my body start to shake as I try to push down these thoughts. But my mind tells me no, because I feel tears start to burn in my eyes, and I can feel the way my body goes slack, wanting to take itself far away.

3rd Person POV

Tharn doesn't notice at first, too engrossed in watching the sweat roll down off of Types neck and feel his cock being squeezed by his gorgeous boyfriend's arse. His cute little sexy boyfriend who's currently writhing under him, that sexy blindfold covering his eyes.  
It wasn't until Tharn felt Type's body go slack and boneless that he slowed down and listened.  
He heard the soft sobs of Type as he was wrecked with tears.  
"Type…" He asks cautiously, he's forgotten about his release, and slowly removes himself from his ass.  
"Stop…" Tharn hears ever so silently. And that's all it takes before he's ripping off the blindfold, and turning Type around and bringing him into his lap as he feels sobs wreck his body.  
"I'm sorry Type, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Tharn whispers out into the shell of his ear. Tharn continued to hold Type in his lap, pulling them as close as physically possible. He feels tears start to leak from his own eyes knowing that his love is now crying because of him. How selfish must he be to ignore Type and continue, searching for his own release while his boyfriend relived his nightmares below him. 

After minutes have passed Type still has done nothing besides let himself be held by Tharn. He feels his sobs begin to slow as he begins to crawl out from the depths of his own mind. He leans his chest into Tharn's and wraps his arms around his neck, working one hand into his soft hair.  
He jumps a little when he feels Tharn's soft dick brush against the bottom of his thigh. He's forgotten that they both are still naked as he sits in Tharns lap.  
"Sorry." Tharn whispers as he begins to adjust Type on his lap so his penis doesn't brush up against him again. He would just get up and get dressed but at the moment he doesn't want to leave Type, and the skin to skin contact feels nice.  
"Sorry, Tharn." Type whispers out into the crook of Tharn's neck.  
"Sorry? What are you sorry for? It's my fault I hurt you." Tharn says somberly. As he tries to look Type in the eyes by cupping his face. "I hurt you…" Tharn whispers.  
"No..no..no, this is all my fault if only I-" Type begins to state but is soon cut off when Tharn wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls him almost impossible closer. He feels his hand begin to work it's way into his hair.  
"No. It's not your fault." Tharn states firmly not only referencing now.  
"Okay." Type whispers not wanting to argue with his boyfriend at this time. They stay sitting quietly in one another's arms for some time until they feel calmer.  
"Come on we need to clean up." Tharn whispers as he leads Type into the bathroom turning on the shower until the temperature is warm. While neither of them cummed they both have a layer of dried sweat on them and Type still has lube on him. They both step into the shower and for the first time neither of them have shower sex on their mind.  
Tharn stands behind Type watching as he grabs his rag and lather soap on it. Before he can start to wash himself Tharn gently grabs the rag and washes him. He runs the rag lightly on his chest and arms making sure not to miss anything. Type just softly hums laying his head back on Tharn's shoulder. Tharn is very gentle as he lightly washes Type's penis, he's being careful since it still is sensitive.  
Tharn carefully maneuvers Type forward so he can wash his neck and back. He tries to be soft as he cleans his bottom but he also doesn't want any lube to be left. He hears Type give a small whimper as he runs the rag over his sensitive hole and he decides that he's clean enough.  
Tharn puts himself under the sprain of the water for a minute and then he turns the water off, deciding they can wash their hair tomorrow, and he doesn't want Type to go to bed with wet hair.  
Tharn gently pats Type and himself dry with a fluffy towel before fitting one of his sweatshirts over Types head. Tharn decides on just boxers and a white undershirt. As they go over to the bed Tharn wants to be sure of one thing before they lie down and cuddle.  
"Are you hurt?" He gently asks Type as Type sits on the duvet. He knows what he did hurt Type mentally, but he wants to know if physically he's hurt too.  
"Im okay, really." Type reassures but Tharn can't help but feel apprehensive. Wanting to make sure Type doesn't feel an ounce of pain in the morning he goes to the bathroom and grabs out lotion and arnicare gel. "Tharn I'm fine, really." Type states as he sees Tharn carrying the products out from the bathroom. Tharn ignores him as he sets the lotion down on the nightstand and kneels on the floor confront of Type. He takes Type's hands in his and lightly applies arnicare gel over his wrists since he held them down quite roughly.  
"Tharn I'm not a girl." Type quips out.  
"I know, but let hubby care for his wifey." Tharn says as he's finished applying the gel over his wrists. Type almost fires something back but he looks into Tharns eyes and sees fear. He realizes Tharn needs this.  
Needs to take care of Type even if he isn't really hurt. He needs to reassure himself that Type is fine and that he's here in his hands. Also he needs to know that this is something he can control. He can help Type if he's hurt physically, mentally though the only thing he can do is hold Type as his nightmares resurface and whisper sweet comforts into his ears. He wants to feel useful, so Type just nods and gives no more complaints.  
"Lay down on your stomach." Tharn whispers. Type does as he asked, wanting to soothe Tharn. Tharn takes the lotion and pushes up Types sweatshirt; he sits on the mattress next to Type. Tharn massages Type back using the lotion. He kneads and lightly scratches hoping to release any tension and help him relax. It seems to work as Type gives small groans of pleasure.  
Type Pov  
The feeling of Tharn's large hands against my back is heaven. I can feel Tharn's thumb ring as it presses into my skin grounding me. He does it for quite a bit making sure to get every inch of skin, my shoulders, sides, lower back, everything.  
It isn't until Tharn slips his fingers under the waistband of my boxers that I tense. "Tharn?" I question.  
"Shh..let me." I blush as I feel the cool air hit my bottom. Tharn pulls my boxers down just until they rest on my thighs. I give a small jump as I feel the cold arnicare gel being applied over my bottom. As much as I appreciate Tharn caring this much I can't help but feel embarrassed.  
After Tharn has finished applying the gel he gives a light kiss to the dimples on my back and then pulls my boxers up. I figure he's done as he walks away to the restroom products in hand so I sit up.  
"Let's go to bed." Tharn says as he walks back into the room.  
That night I went to bed wrapped in the arms of my love, nightmares kept far far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> If not sorry...I tried


End file.
